De amor y Fantasía
by HikariHopu
Summary: Es solo un juego no?
1. Chapter 1

**Amu POV**

Maldita sea , que hago? AUXILIO! Estoy a punto de desmayarme, a ver Amu cálmate, solo plantea el problema –al fin el profesor de matemáticas ayudó en algo-veamos:

-Estas en un solitario parque.

-Luna llena

-El chico de tus sueños está en un mini escenario (no sé como describirlo)

-Está tocando el violín

-Precisamente hoy te has arreglado de lo más hermosa

OK .Esta decidido! Y así con toda mi valentía… hui de allí lo más pronto posible. Perfecto justo lo que alguien tan extremadamente e increíblemente cobarde como yo haría. ¡BRAVO AMU!

UPS, he olvidado decirles al menos quien soy, sino estarían hablándole a la nada.

Soy Hinamori Amu, Tengo el cabello de un color rosa brillante –cosa muy rara ya que absolutamente todos en mi familia son castaños- que me llega hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos color ámbar, medidas 92-62-93 pero no presumo de algo como eso, pues de niña era una _¡_ *# tabla, mala en casi todo excepto ser cool a la vista de todos los demás. Mis padres son una reportera y un fotógrafo ultra obsesionados con mi hermanita y su ternura a flor de piel-tiene tres años, quien no era así a esa edad-siempre estoy encerrada en mi cuarto solo yo y mi soledad. Ufff que divertida soy.

*En casa*

¡AHHHHHHH! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan cobarde?!Era lo mejor que me podía pasar , como pude desperdiciar una oportunidad tan perfecta como esa, jamás volveré a tener tanta suerte ¡Que idiota!

Así me he pasado alrededor de 2 horas maldiciendo todo lo existente e inexistente aparte de mi misma. Ya me duele la garganta, demasiado, hasta parezco asmática. Mejor juego un rato, con todo esto de la auto depresión y el autoestima que yo misma hago pedazos, etc. He desarrollado una "pequeña" adicción a los videojuegos de rol, de citas y algo de fantasía para ser específica, me doy lastima yo misma, hasta este punto he llegado; pero no hay nada que hacer, no es nada fácil dejar de ser adicto. Bueno no importa mejor empiezo…

*2 horas después*

He terminado…de nuevo. He completado este juego mil y un veces. Bueno mejor lo apago y me voy a dor …¡ALTO! Ahí dice "continuar ", que ese no era el final, el estuche dice que si, que raro pero n o creo que me pase nada si me duermo un poquitín más tarde. CONTINUAR.

Reviews..un Review por favor. Agradeceré saber que al menos alguien paso de casualidad a leer esto pliiiiis


	2. Chapter 2

***baile de victoria***

**Muuuuchas gracias por pasar por mi historia, en realidad no pense que la leerían pero como si lo hicieron la continuaré esta basada en un sueño que tuve así talvez algunas cosas no tengan mucho sentido porque no recuerdo muy bien tal sueño.**

**Ya podre agradecer comp mejor pueda **

** just wait**

**CAP. 2**

* * *

_No puedo creer qu...Ahh me siento débil de repente._

-PRINCESS- _fue lo último que oí_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_OMG,¿donde estoy?, no entiendo, a ver tengo que calmarme y pensar en alguna explicación, hay dos opciones:_  
_a)El juego tenia un mensaje subliminal por el cual me quede dormida , luego alguien entro a mi habitación por la ventana la cual siempre dejo abierta, me secuestro para venderme y mientra encuentra un comprador me mantiene apartada de la sociedad encerrándome en esta habitación de lujo hecha especialmente para una princesa digna de su título , en caso de que tal secuestrador no encuentre a alguien que desee comprar a una chica para x motivos me convertirá en una asquerosa prostituta para ofrecerle mi cuerpo a hombres repugnantes sin vida ni alma, me golpeará como si yo no tuviera sentimientos para luego asesinarme de la forma más inhumana posible y dejarme tirada en un callejón oscuro y solitario donde nadie pueda encontrar nunca mi cadáver, y mi alma vagara por la eternidad sumida en la miseria, el dolor y la desesperación su esperanza alguna._

_O..._

_b)Sigo dormida y esto es un sueño_

_Creo que exagere un poquito con la primera, esto OBVIAMENTE es un sueño, nada mas hay que ver el cuarto, el demasiado hermoso para la realidad (no se describirlo imagínense el cuarto de sus sueños).Ademas otra increíble prueba es que "mágicamente" mi cabello ha crecido hasta mi cintura y mis ojos son verdes, ¡si esto no es un sueño no se que es!._

*TOC TOC*

_Ahh. alguien toca ¿quien sera?¿un unicornio?Ok abriré ojala y esto no sea una pesadilla , bien actúa normal._

-P-Pase-_Oh si que linda voz tengo ¿no?_

-Hola Princess-_me dijeron cuatro niñas entrando al cuarto_(ran, miki, suu y dia con el pelo suelto todas y con vestidos asi pero de colores photo/571922756/Hot_simple_spaghetti_strap_childre ns_clothing_dress_for_ )  
_Estan susurrando algo pero no se que es ¿Y si les pregunto?-Etto...de que estan hab..-_

-Oye Princess que te parece esto, lo hemos ensayado pero no se creo que aun le falta algo:

(•_• )/

/ \ all single ladies

(•_• )  
/( ( all the single ladies  
/ \

(•_• )/

/ \ OH OH OH

-QUE TAL NOS QUEDO!?-_dijeron gritando, de verdad que se emocionaron_

-Etto...-_JA Que divertiiidoo_

-Si no respondes sufriras las concecuencias-Hay ahora si dieron miedo (

-Les quedo lindiiisimo -_ Me va a crecer la nariz como pinocho _

-No era necesario responder ya lo sabiamos-_dijeron las cuatro,Osea WTF?mejor no me pregunten entonces X(_

-Princess, ya decidió-_Entro un chico castaño de ojos verdes_(yo: *.* Kukai ) _vestido asi como los escuderos de la edad media_

-_Decidir que?De que habla?-_

_No puede ser todo esta blanco de nuevo ¿que pasa?_

-Hola-

-¿Que?¿Quien eres?¿Que pasa?¿Don..-

-Yo te lo explicare todo, Amu-

* * *

**Ah sory no sabia bien como escribirlo queria hacerlo bien realista pero creo que no salio como esperaba U.U **

***crizandolosdedos*Porfavor leanlo, dejen review por favor lo agradecere bastante**

**si hay sugerencias diganlas porque como dije es un sueño y aveces no voy a saber como continuarla, manden ideas yo las pondre si o si**

**Bye Bye **


End file.
